clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ross Island
Ross Island is a small Sub-Antarctic Island near the Ross Ice Shelf. Despite its small size, it is the 6th highest island in the world. Many Adelie Penguins live here. Ross Island is island formed by four volcanoes surrounded by the Ross Sea near the continent of Antarctica. History thumb|100px|left|Ross Island's theme ([[Penguin Kart Racing)]] Originally discovered in the 19th century, little is known about it as a Ross Island inhabitant claimed that "a ship came by and dropped a mysterious gigantic hairless mammal that set afoot and made a wooden sign that says Ross Island and left instantly". After the mysterious encounter, the Ross Island inhabitants, mainly Adelie Penguins became aggressive to strangers like the mysterious gigantic hairless mammal, other penguins and more. Ross Island was rediscovered again in 1975, by an Adelie Penguin explorer, Carl "Scallywag" Arnott so that no big power can grab it. There, he noticed that there are penguins inhabiting Ross Island too. So he told the penguins to help him make Ross Island a big country. Unfortunately, these penguins are naturally aggressive and even threatened Carl to go away. But Carl made a "Friendship Policy" that Carl will rather befriend penguins and not to threaten them. The penguins agreed to the policy, and they helped Carl make Ross Island a state. Then in 1976 they successfully founded AdelVille and began constructing buildings, houses, stores etc. They also elected Carl as there new leader(president) of Ross Island. Ross Island used to have weird form of government called monarchy, that form of government lasted for 24 years. After the "Death of Monarchy" or "Carl's Death", Ross Island gained independence from the Sub-Antarctic Islands on November 16 1999, with their new president Jack McFurry, a species of Emperor Penguin. As of today, AdelVille the capital city of Ross Island is under construction and will become a city. Jack though, was a very good president, people loved him! Then, an East Pengolian killed him. We're Saved! Finally, their wishes were answered. a strange representative of Bow Tieland came and took it over for Bow Tieland. He ordered the military to launch an attack on E.P. and allied with the USA. This can be seen in the Great Fanon War. Places *AdelVille - Capital city of Ross Island. *The Iggies - A big place where igloos are located. *Rough Ross Mine - A hidden mine between Mount Erebus and Mount Terror. *Ross Island Port - Ross Island's port and is the only place for you to get out and in on Ross Island. It is also the place where the "Get Out" sign is located. *AdelVille City Airport- Is the main international airport of the city *The "GET OUT" sign. This sign is in a memory of primative Adelie Penguins, who used to be aggressive. Currency After the "Currency Crisis", this currency is abolished. *Sardine = 25 cents *Anchovy = 1 coin *Cod = 5 coins *Herring = 10 coins *Mackerel = 20 coins *Halibut = 50 coins *Mullet = 1000 coins Inhabitants *Adelie Penguins. *Gentoo Penguins. *Emperor Penguins. *Yellow Fishes. Resources *Yellow Fishes *Tuna *Cod *Mackerel *Salmon *Anchovy *Sardines Trivia *Not all Ross Island inhabitants are Adelie Penguins. Some are Gentoo Penguins, and Emperor Penguins. External Links Ross Island, Real World Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:Islands